evolutionactivatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Deva Livingston
D.O.B: July 16, 1993 Gender: Female Marital Status: Complicated Location: Currently Toyko Occupation: Terrorist Power(s): Optikinesis/Induce Hallucinations Affiliation: Nemesis Personality Deva wasn't always the frigid, self-absorbed young woman that she is today. In fact there was once a time in which she was a sweet, compassionate, personable young girl with big dreams and an even bigger heart. However, in her formative years the size of Deva's heart often took a back seat to the size of her midsection. In grade school, Deva was the subject of vicious taunting, bullying, and mean-spirited pranks. Though at first, she tried to hide her pain behind sarcasm and dry wit, it wasn't long before her sarcasm turned into bitterness and anger. She had tried being who she was and that had failed miserably because they couldn't look past her exterior, she'd tried to fit in with them and even though that had kind of worked after she lost a significant amount of weight, her shine was dimmed in fear that she would outshine them all. Thus, Deva came to the conclusion that she would no longer play their game or follow their rules, but she'd make her own. Since then Deva's sense of morality has continuously plummeted. What started out as simple vengeance against those who had wronged her in the past, has quickly spread to various members of the student body who upset her, stand up to her, or make her feel as if she's been disrespected. Equipped with a short-fuse and a bad temper, Deva has become every bit the bully that she used to despise. Though Deva loves her older sister dearly, she still tends to feel some hidden jealousy of her as she's always believed Lona to be her parents' favorite. History Deva was born on July 16, 1993 in Mount Sinai Hospital in Manhattan NY. The time of birth is entered as 4:15 am, weighing in at 7.25 pounds and that was where her knowledge of her heritage ended. The elegantly scripted name in the mother's field and hastily scribbled name on the line that indicated her father's name were nothing more than fancy words to her as she couldn't connect any faces with those two names, not even so much as a voice or a smell. There had been no personal items or mementos left with her so that when she felt ready that she could seek them out or at least none that her adopted parents had been willing to produce on request. The earliest days that she could remember had been spent in the orphanage, a small brick building with two wings to separate the genders. The dormitory should it even be called that was nothing more than a large room with rows of beds lining the walls leaving little space between them for movement. Though the quarters were cramped at best Deva couldn't say in all honesty that she completely regretted her time there as it did introduce her to her first real friend Dyson. It was common knowledge that most couples wanted to adopt babies thus as Deva began to get older she soon lost hope that she'd ever be part of a real family. Resigned, to live out her days in the orphanage until she came of age and was thrown out, she was rather surprised when at age five, she was adopted by the Livingstons. They were a rather adorable couple who already had a kid of their own and frankly Deva wasn't sure where or how she'd fit into this picture. The first couple of years was quite an adjustment for both the Livingstons and Deva as the family discovered that their adoptee was a hoarder. Iyana would often find anything from rolls to bags of potato chips, and cookies stashed in her room. Gradually, as they convinced her that there was plenty of food to be had and she didn't have to hang on to it, the hoarding ceased. It turned out that making friends outside the orphanage hadn't came as easy for Deva as she would have imagined. With the abundance of food at her disposal, Deva had overindulged and began to put on quite a bit of weight which made things all the more difficult for her. At first the few pounds that she gained here and there weren't too terribly noticeable, but when her health became compromised the Livingstons had no choice but to take action. Not only were they concerned for their daughter's well-being, but they could no longer stand to see their child coming home in tears daily due to the insults that her classmates hurled at her. Having always been a girl that was a bit rough around the edges, Deva began to get into several fights, forcing Iyana Livingston to go to the school's principal on several accounts demanding that something be done about the torment only to be told that his hands were tied. Things took a drastic turn when Deva was invited to a dance at school by her crush and her parents had hoped that things were finally turning around for her. That her classmates were truly beginning to see what a wonderful person their daughter was. In the end, it had all been an elaborate ruse for the boy in question to anger his ex-girlfriend whom he'd spent the bulk of the night making out with. When Deva had questioned him about the purpose of inviting her in the first place, he'd berated her in front of the entire student body claiming to have only asked her out because he felt sorry for her. It was then that Deva decided to insure that she never felt this type of pain again. She was determined that she'd be the one dishing out the pain. At Iyana's insistence, Deva enrolled in a summer camp for overweight teens and spent the next three summers slimming down to a healthy weight for her age and height. By the time she entered high school, Deva had a new attitude. She had tried being a good girl, a nice girl, playing their game by their rules and that had failed miserably. Now they were going to play her game and she'd make up the rules as she went. For during that time Deva had discovered that there was something quite special about her, an ability that she hadn't known existed and that would give her the opportunity to insure that no one ever laughed at her or hurt her again. Not too long after, Deva reconnected with her childhood friend Dyson and learned that they had far more in common that she ever thought possible. Much to her parents' chagrin she began to spend time in the streets with Dyson. However, when they attempted to curb her behavior, Deva would become volatile causing them to be more than a little afraid of their daughter. Theme Song ' ' Category:Original Characters (DNA Alternates) Category:Nemesis